Love Will Always Thaw
by Cara Potter
Summary: Sequel to The Frozen Heart. Elsa is finally thawed, but she has no memory of anything except for Jack. So, Jack decides to visit his friend Tooth to get Elsa's memories...but something has happened. What happened to Elsa and Anna's teeth?
1. Chapter 1

So, here's the sequel. Sorry it took so long! I'm already working on the second chapter, so hopefully it'll be posted this week. I'm crossing my fingers for a snow day tomorrow since I don't have Spring Break, but if it doesn't happen, I'll write the next chapter on my iPod on the way to school.

* * *

Jack entered the cavern silently, creeping toward the antechamber. He sat cross legged on the floor next to Elsa's frozen body and just looked at her for a moment. He caressed her frozen cheek and sighed.  
"Anna's becoming impatient for you to wake up," he told her.  
He had started talking to her frozen body a few weeks ago. He had felt slightly silly at first, but slowly started to enjoy sharing the news of the world with her. He always wondered if he should tell her his feelings, but in the end decided against it. It would be more special to tell her when she thawed.  
"She's adjusted to being the queen pretty easily. She's also wanting to marry Kristoff, but she wants your blessing before she does."  
As he continued, he didn't notice that the ice was slowly melting, starting at her heart. He did notice the beam of moonlight, though; glowing and almost pulsing in it's intensity. He looked at it first, following it to her and grinned. She was already half way thawed. He reached out and caressed her cheek and the rest of the ice shattered.  
When her eyes shot open, the first thing she saw was Jack's grinning face. She gave him a small smile and sat up. He drew her into his arms and held her tightly. She let out a half laugh, half sob noise and clung to his hoodie.  
"Oh, Jack," she said, burying her face in his chest.  
"Sh, Elsa. Sh," he told her, swallowing past the sudden lump in his throat.  
She glanced up at him, her eyes filled with tears. He wiped away the ones that fell and held her face in his hands. He leaned forward and lightly kissed her forehead.  
"Are those happy tears or sad tears?" he asked her, his voice a murmur.  
"Thankful tears," she answered in a whisper.  
He smiled slightly and pulled her to his chest once more. She relaxed against him and closed her eyes. After a few minutes of holding her, he pulled back slightly. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.  
"Jack?" she asked.  
"What do you remember?" he asked her.  
"I remember you. Everything in my memory has to do with you."  
"You don't remember Anna?"  
She shook her head and frowned. Jack took a deep breath. He stood up and held out his hand to help her up. When they were both standing, he was tempted to pull her to him and kiss her deeply, but pushed it down and instead grabbed her hand.  
"My friend can give you the rest of your memories," he told her.  
"Do I need them?" she asked.  
"You need a few of them, yeah."  
She nodded and he smiled. He led her out of the cave and onto the mountain, watching as she stared down at the kingdom of Arendelle. It was almost impossible to make out the castle, but Jack knew it was impressive, colorful and intimidating. Elsa turned to Jack and took a step closer to him.  
"Ready to get your memories?" he asked her.  
"Yeah," she answered with a nod.  
He smiled and pulled her close, kissing her cheek before jumping and letting the air carry to the Tooth Palace slowly so he could revel in the feeling of holding her close. Elsa watched the scenery go by slowly. The trees and snow of the mountain slowly became the green of grass and the blue of a lake in the valley which then slowly turned into forest.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Jack asked her.  
"It really is," she said, glancing at him.  
He grinned at her, winking. She blushed slightly, looking back at the scenery. Jack smiled himself and focused on where they were going. Elsa glanced at him again, wondering if he'd lose his concentration if she were to kiss his cheek.  
'Probably,' she thought, smiling slightly. 'We would drop a little before he could right us and then blush...It'll be worth it.'  
She then leaned up and kissed Jack's cheek, almost kissing the corner of his lips, making him look at her in surprise. She giggled and held onto him tightly as they began to drop. He blushed, just like she thought, and righted them, flying at his normal pace towards Tooth's palace.  
"That was risky," he told her, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes.  
"It was worth it," she said with a shrug.  
He laughed and squeezed her with the arm wrapped around his waist. She smiled and watched the clouds float by as they ascended. When she saw Tooth's palace, she gasped. It was beautiful! Multicolored, big, bright and inviting.  
"I like it," she whispered.  
"It wasn't like this before," Jack told her.  
"Before what?"  
"I'll tell you later," he promised as they landed.

* * *

I tried adding more descriptions of the scenery, but I also don't want to have just a paragraph of a description either. Too much can get boring, not enough is frustrating and I'm still trying to find that medium!


	2. Chapter 2

I wrote most of this on the bus ride to school (it's an hour long) and the rest was written at home. I honestly didn't expect to write a chapter all in one day, so don't rely too heavily on me updating daily. Writer's block happens to the best of us a lot. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Jack held Elsa's hand as they approached the magnificent palace. Jack heard excited chatter before something soft rubbed against his neck. He chuckled and waited for the little fairy to pull away. Elsa watched, amused and a little confused.  
"Baby Tooth," Jack said, smiling.  
The little fairy, Baby Tooth, pulled away from Jack's neck and made chattering noises. Jack smiled indulgently as Elsa studied the little fairy. Baby Tooth seemed to be a small hummingbird, but was as multicolored as the palace. Purples, greens and blues fought for the spot of the dominant color, but, unlike Baby Tooth, the palace had pink added in.  
"Baby Tooth?" Elsa asked.  
Both Jack and Baby Tooth turned to look at her. She noticed that Jack's deep blue eyes sparkled like the water droplets in snow. She blushed as her observation, making Jack grin. Baby Tooth glanced between them and chattered happily before flying over to Elsa and studying her closer.  
"Careful, she might look in your mouth," Jack warned.  
"Wh-" Elsa started before Baby Tooth was holding her lips open and checking her teeth.  
"We're at the Tooth Fairy's palace," he explained.  
Suddenly, a new voice floated out of the palace. Jack and Elsa both turned, the latter closing her mouth after Baby Tooth exited a little guiltily. A beautiful, human-sized hummingbird hybrid was flying towards them, smiling. Elsa noticed that the colors on the palace matched the colors of the human-hummingbird's feathers.  
"Jack!"  
That was all Elsa heard before Jack disappeared in a hug. Elsa fought down the surge of jealousy, clenching her hand in a fist by her side. Baby Tooth chattered beside her and the hummingbird-human pulled back, looking over at Elsa.  
"Jack, she's beautiful!"  
"Tooth, this is Elsa," Jack said, smiling and wrapping an arm around Elsa's waist.  
"Hello," Elsa greeted, smiling and blushing.  
"Aw, aren't you two adorable!" Tooth said excitedly.  
"Thanks," they said simultaneously with bright red blushes.  
Jack squeezed Elsa's waist and kissed her temple before turning to Tooth. He sighed when he saw that Tooth was giving orders to her little fairies. He turned to Elsa and shrugged. She smiled and shrugged back, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning against him.  
"You feeling okay?" he asked, brushing a free lock of her hair behind her ear.  
"Yeah," she answered simply, smiling.  
He nodded and held her close, resting his chin on her head. She listened to the beat of his heart, closing her eyes. She smiled when she heard his heartbeat quicken. She pulled back a little, looking up at him.  
"Are _you_ feeling okay?" she asked teasingly, but with a hint of concern.  
"I'm feeling more than okay," he answered, looking at her and glancing her lips.  
She smiled and kissed his chin before nuzzling into his neck, stepping a little closer. She was glad she hid her face in his neck when Tooth squealed. She coughed awkwardly and went to pull away, but was stopped when Jack tightened his hold on her.  
"Oh, that's so sweet!" Tooth cooed.  
"Tooth, do you have Elsa's teeth?" Jack asked.  
"Let me go check," she said before giggling.  
Elsa assumed she was gone when Jack pulled back and lifted her face. She avoided looking into his eyes, blushing a little. He chuckled and used his other hand to cup her cheek. She glanced at him and blushed at the soft smile he gave her.  
"Elsa," he said quietly.  
"Yes?" she asked, just as quietly.  
"I have something I want to tell you..."  
"What is it?"  
Her breath caught in her throat when he started leaning towards her. She slowly started closing her eyes before jerking them open and turning her head to the side when she heard frantic yelling coming from the palace. Jack sighed quietly and dropped his head onto her shoulder.  
"Jack!" Tooth was yelling.  
"What's the matter?" Jack asked, straightening up.  
"It's the teeth! Elsa and Anna's are missing!"  
"Why only theirs?" Jack asked, his eyes narrowed.  
"That's what I'm trying to figure out. After what happened, I made a more secure place to keep the teeth. Either theirs is still with Pitch or someone else took them," Tooth said.  
Elsa frowned at the exchange. She was getting more questions than answers and it was a little frustrating. She trusted Jack, though. She knew he would tell her everything later. She looked at him when he sighed in frustration.  
"Jack?" she asked.  
"It's not you," he promised quietly.  
"I'm sorry, Jack," Tooth said.  
"It's okay, Tooth. I'm just a little annoyed that things aren't always simple."  
"If things were meant to be simple, life wouldn't be worth living," Elsa said quietly.  
"I guess you're right," Jack said, smiling.  
She smiled back and hugged him. He hugged her back, breathing deeply. She pulled back slightly and leaned up, raising herself on the tip of her toes and kissed the corner of his lips.  
"It'll be okay," she said.  
"I hope you're right," he whispered.  
She just smiled.  
"Well, we have a mission to get to," he said with a little grin.  
"A mission?" Elsa asked, raising her eyebrow.  
"Yes. A mission to find your teeth."  
"Why are my teeth so important?"  
"Teeth hold your memories," Tooth said.  
"I thought memories were stored in your brain?" she asked with a frown.  
"It's difficult to explain," Tooth said.  
Elsa shrugged and turned to Jack.  
"Let's get going on this mission then," she told him.  
He nodded.  
"Take Baby Tooth with you. She can sense the teeth," Tooth said.  
Jack nodded and Baby Tooth flew into his pocket. They said their goodbyes, Tooth and Jack hugging, Elsa and Tooth smiling at each other before Jack wrapped an arm around her and taking off.  
"So, where are we going first?" Elsa asked.  
"My hometown," Jack answered.  
"That's exciting," she teased.  
He chuckled. "That's the last known hide out of Pitch. It's easier to start there."  
"Why would only mine and Anna's teeth go missing? And who's Anna?"  
"Anna's your sister. I have no idea why it's just your teeth...I only know that Pitch was trying to get a hold of you and turn you against everyone...Anna, me..."  
"I would never turn against you!"  
"He was still trying," Jack said, smiling.  
She shook her head and frowned. She didn't like this "Pitch" guy and decided she would happily hit him in the face if he showed up.  
"A few years ago, he popped up and was trying to take over the world with fear. We stopped him, but it took us a while and a few bumps," Jack said.  
"If you stopped him, why is he back?"  
"I'm also trying to figure that out as well."  
There was silence for the remainder of the trip. Elsa looked around when the landscape suddenly changed to snow and small patches of grass. She giggled when they landed on a frozen lake and slipped a little, completely her fault, Jack says. Jack let her go and looked around himself. Elsa looked at the trees, a few of them covered in ice. She looked at Jack and shook her head.  
"That was when I just found out I had powers over 300 hundred years ago," he explained, tracing a hand along the nearest tree.  
"Let's get to work, Ice Prince," she said, amused.  
He nodded and looked around once more before carefully extracting Baby Tooth.  
"Baby Tooth, do you sense any teeth?" Jack asked.  
Baby Tooth concentrated, closing her small violet eyes. She opened them a second later, glancing between Jack and Elsa. Just before she could tell them, someone else called out to Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

I have almost no excuses as to why this took me so long to post. Or why it is so short because of the "extended" period of writing. All I can say is that life got hectic and I almost forgot about this story. Sometimes I wonder if readers read Author Notes. I know I don't. Anyway, forgive the long waiting period, I hope to have next chapter up by Sunday, hopefully.

_**Also, please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta reader at all, so all mistakes are my own.**_

* * *

Jack looked over when someone called his name and smiled. The familiar mop of brown hair was in even more disarray than normal. Jack waved in greeting, and watched as the little boy came running towards him and Elsa. He turned to Elsa when the little boy was a little closer, but still not close enough to hear their conversation.

"That's Jamie," he told her.

"Jamie?" she asked.

"He's a kid who helped us defeat Pitch before."

Jack was cut off when Jamie plowed into his side, laughing. Jack chuckled and stood up slowly so Jamie slid onto the ground. Jamie grinned up at Jack and jumped up and started talking excitedly about how things have been since the battle. Jack smiled and ruffled his hair when Jamie took a breather.

"Jamie, as much as I wish I did, I didn't come here to catch up," Jack said gently.

Rather than looking offended, mad or even sad, Jamie just looked curious.

"Is something going on?" he asked.

"In a way," Jack answered.

Elsa had walked away, towards the trees that surrounded the frozen lake. She traced her hand across the ice that covered the trees. She jerked her hand back when some ice came from her hand and mingled with the other ice. She blinked when she received a "flash back" from when she was younger.

* * *

_"Elsa...psst..."_

_I heard the whisper, but I didn't bother to shift. I felt someone climb onto the bed and move so they could shake my shoulders._

_"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" the perpertator cried._

_"Anna," I mumbled, barely opening an eye, "go back to sleep."_

_As I moved my head into a more comfortable position, I felt Anna flop onto me and sigh._

_"I just can't," she said dramatically. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake. So we have to play!"_

_"Go play by yourself!" I said, laughing, as I pushed her off the bed._

_I felt her climb back onto the bed and smiled. Anna was persistent as a child. When she lifted my eye lid and whispered the words, "do you want to build a snowman?" I knew she knew she had me._

* * *

"Elsa?" Jack asked, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

She took a step back and he frowned. Before he could reach out again, she wrapped her arms around herself and turned to look at the scenery behind them. Sensing she wanted quiet right now, and thankful that Jamie had to hurry home earlier, he stood beside her, watching the sunset change the color of the clouds in the sky. There were oranges, pinks, a few purples and even a few dark blues. He smiled slightly when she stepped closer to him and leaned against him.

"Jack, am I a bad person?" she asked suddenly.

"What?" he asked, shocked.

"I only ever let down my walls with you. I couldn't even lower them when my sister needed me. I was always afraid...but with you..."

"Elsa," he said, cutting her off, "I don't think your a bad person because of that. I think you only let your walls down with me because we're alike."

"What?"

"We both only wanted to protect our sisters. We're both alone, basically, and we both control snow and ice. The only difference is that I'm a guy and you're a girl."

"I hadn't noticed," she said sarcastically.

He chuckled and shook his head. She smiled slightly and turned to face him. She thought over his previous sentence and frowned a little.

"You had a sister?" she asked.

"Yeah...a long time ago," he answered.

"How long?"

"About...three to four hundred years."

"What?!"

"Let me tell you the story," he said, smiling slightly and creating a snowy bench for them to sit on.

After she was comfortable, he started. As it grew darker, she kept shifting closer to him. By the time he reached the part where he fell in the lake to save his sister, she was practically in his lap. He paused in his story, and looked at her.

"You okay, Elsa?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just...don't really like the dark much..."

"Because of Pitch?"

"Something like that," she whispered.

He just wrapped his arms around her and then finished his story. She looked up at him with a sad frown and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled softly and rubbed her back. They both tensed when they heard something in the surroundings. With the echoes of the sound, it was hard to tell where it originated from.

"Well, well. If it isn't a couple of lovebirds," a voice neither one has heard before said, a snarl lacing every word.

* * *

Well, let me know what you think. I'm going to finish this sequel then go back and rewrite 'The Frozen Heart' and then rewrite this...so...maybe next year? Anyway, what did you think about the flashback being in first person POV?


End file.
